


A lost kiss at dawn

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps





	A lost kiss at dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurorawolf668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorawolf668/gifts).



It was a beautiful summer evening. Well, it must be. The sun was melting into a orange sunset and the first stars of the night speckled the rose pink sky. The first lights were starting to blink on in Rome, like fireflies in the murky darkness. So why didn’t it feel beautiful? It just felt… mundane. Feliciano breathed in the cool, clear air, but it felt like by the time it was in his lungs it had become a miasma of melancholy fog. He watched an ant crawl over his bare foot. He knew why he felt like this. He just didn’t want to think about why he felt like this. If he didn’t think about it, then it wasn’t real, right? He just had to pretend that everything was okay. Everything was normal.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you stay outside without a jacket.” A voice from behind Feliciano startled him. The cold morning air was quite chilly, but it was worth it to watch the dew sparkle as it rested on the grass. He felt a jacket, far too big for him, being lain across his shoulders. Ludwig sat down next to him on the bench.  
“How did you know I was here?” Feliciano asked him with a smile, his breath lingering in the air as a misty cloud.  
“You were humming loud enough to wake the dead. Certainly loud enough to wake up me.” Ludwig answered. Feliciano nodded slightly.  
“It’s been stuck in my head for ages - what I was humming, I mean. But I don’t know what the tune is.” He said, frowning a little.  
“What you were humming… It was the German national anthem.” Ludwig told him, gently playing with the stray curl in his hair. Feliciano blushed.  
“You make it sound more beautiful than anyone else.” Ludwig murmured, kissing Feliciano’s forehead gently. Slowly his head drifted down until they were staring into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you, Feli.” He whispered.  
“I love you too…” Feliciano breathed back, their icy breath making his nose tingle. As the sun finally rose above the horizon they kissed, first gently then passionately, and stayed sitting there together until long after all the dew had dried.

“Feliciano, come inside, you’ll catch a cold if you stay outside!” Tears stung his eyes. He heard the crunch of shoes behind him.  
“Feli, please.” Romano said quietly. Romano was never quiet. Romano was always waspish and loud. This wasn’t the real Romano.  
“If I stay out here he’ll come back.” Feliciano whispered.   
“What? Come on, fratello, Antonio made us pizza for dinner.” Romano said encouragingly.  
“No! I can’t go inside!” Feliciano yelled, standing up and facing Romano.   
“If I go inside then I’ll know he isn’t coming back! And he has to come back!” He was crying now, big tears rolling down his cheek and dripping off his chin. Romano gently took Feliciano by the shoulder.  
“He isn’t- I’m not-” Romano thought for a moment.  
“What would he think if he came back and I’d let you get a cold?” Romano asked. Feliciano swallowed a sob.   
“He’s not coming back, is he?” He whispered.  
“No. He isn’t.” Romano said softly. Feliciano drooped, his head hanging and his eyes closed tight. Romano hugged him tightly.  
“I miss him so much..”  
“I know, Feli. I do too.”


End file.
